What Lies Beneath?
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: Demyx drags Zexion to the beach and something bad happens...and they're stuck with figuring out how to defeat it. story is better than summary, trust me!


"Superior?" Demyx said. The silverette was looking at Kingdom Hearts through the window. "Yes Nine?" he replied. The blonde walked forward while trying to find the right words. "Um...Axel-I mean Eight and I were wondering if we could go to the beach. Like on a vacation."

Xemnas put on a questioning face and turned around to face Demyx. "I thought Eight was weak to water, and i dont want to lose any members yet. Kingdom Hearts is almost finished."

"I know! But I'm tired of all these missions! Please, and Eight can either stay on shore or on a boat!" Demyx pleaded. Xemnas thought a moment and sighed, "Fine, but make sure you take Six. Hes been cooped up in his room for far to long." Demyx did a little victory dance and ran off to get Zexion...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Zexions Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Zexy!" Demyx called, running through the door. Zexion sighed still not looking away from his book, "I thought i told you to stop calling me that." setting down his book he continued, "Now what do you want Nine?"

"How many times do i have to tell you to call me Demyx? Anyway, get your swimming trunks!" Demyx said jumping up and down. Zexion slowly got up and walked over to the hyperactive blonde. "Where are you going to try to drag me now?" he asked. "I'm gonna take you to Destiny Islands! It would be good for you to go to the beach."

The violette shook his head frantically, "N-no none! I dont-"

"Lexy! Hes resisting!" Demyx said. Then a large man walked into the short nobodies room. "You know what to do Lex." Lexaeus nodded and walked over to Zexion, picking him up and walking out the door.

Zexion was trying to fight the strong hold the brunette had on him. "Five! Put me down this instant! Nine! I will get revenge!" when he saw Demyx walking behind the two, holding some swim trunks he continued, "You went through my drawers?" the blonde nodded and Lexaeus opened a portal. They walked through the vortex and the brunette dropped Zexion on the sand.

"Hey you actually got bookworm out of his cave!" shouted Axel. He ran over to Demyx and gave him a big bear hug. "Now since you wanted me to come, help me build a boat!"

"Okay, in a minute," he held up the shorts, "But I've got some business to take care of." Axel glanced at Zexion, who was still sitting on the sand, and grinned, "Gotcha. Good luck." and with that, he was running back to the rest of the group. Demyx grabbed Zexion by the hood and dragged him to the shack. The violette was fighting against it but the blonde was taller and stronger. There was no chance he would be able to escape.

Axel, Xigbar, Roxas, Namine, and Xion were talking about random stuff when they heard Zexion scream protests. Wow who knew little emo boy had such strong lungs? Axel and Xigbar paused a moment before bursting into laughter. Roxas sighed and the girls giggled a bit. "The things Zexion has to go through..." Roxas said, and about 30 seconds after the yelling stopped, Demyx came out and raised his hands in the air, "I have survived!" then the violette came out behind him. Axel and Xigbar laughed again and Roxas smacked them both over the side of the head. Demyx ran over to Axel so they could start building a boat for him, but Xigbar (being the awesome nobody he is) used his element to build the boat.

"Thanks Xiggy! Without you, it wouldve tooken forever to put it all together!" Demyx said. Xigbar smirked and patted the blonde on the back, "Its all right. Just as long as pyro boy doesnt burn it." he said pointing to Axel. Demyx chuckled while Namine and Xion caught Zexion trying to sneak away. "I'm not getting into the water! Its freezing and you dont know the rumor! Its horrible!"

"Aw! But Zexion, I wanna see you swim!" Naminae said. Xion nodded in agreement. Demyx ran over to Zexion and picked him up. "Nine! Theres a legend of this island...and i dont want to find out if its true!" the violette yelled. Demyx rolled his eyes and threw Zexion in the water. Zexion, at first, panicked but then started to relax. "See..." Demyx started, "The waters fine and theres no legend."

(By the way, Axel was already on the water and as around half way in the middle.) "Yeah, your probably right." Zexion said. Just then Axel shouted, "Hey guys! I found a rope! Its all yellow and stuff! Help me pull it out! I think its stuck on something!" Zexion went wide-eyed and tensed up. "Thats the rope! Dont pull it! We wont be able to stop her!"

"Her?" Demyx asked. Then they heard Axel fall backwards and say, "Got it!" Zexion whimpered and about 3 minutes later Demyx said, "See, your legends a fake. Nothing to worry about." Zexion stayed quiet and glared at the blonde. Right before anyone could say anything else, then world shook. Everyone but Zexion had confused looks. But Zexion, he had a terrified look on his face.

Then over where Axel pulled the rope, a steam column rose from the water and sent Axel flying back to shore. Everyone stared at the steam and saw, what looked like a huge black dragon. "What in bloody hell is that?" Luxord, who apparently came out of nowhere, said. Demyx shrugged and the dragon roared.

"Thats her! Thats Destjackilion. The queen and ruler of all the heartless on destiny islands. She is the one who was locked away by the founder of this place. The only thing keeping her in her cave was an anchor that was attached to the rope. The only way to defeat her is her opposite, which is nowhere to be found." Zexion told Luxord. The gambler nodded in understandment and Demyx said, "There has to be another way to beat her."

"We could use the anchor." Luxord suggested. Zexion thought and said, "That just might work." and went to get the rope. Axel found it on the shore and tossed it to Zexion. He caught it and gave it to Luxord. The blonde thought and teleported up on top of the dragon. He grabbed the rope part and somehow tied it around her neck and let the anchor hang down.

"Demyx! Your the water boy here! Go under water and find Dest-whatsits cave and we'll drive the dragon down! Understand?" Luxord yelled. Demyx gulped and nodded, but then dove underwater. After about 5 minutes of searching, he found it the cave and apparently they thought it was about time that they shot the dragon down. Demyx grabbed what felt like a 50,000-ton anchor and lodged it in a rock.

Destjackilion tried to breath fire but failed and fell into the cave. Rocks rumbled and blocked the only way out for the dragon and Demyx swam to the surface. "That seemed really easy..." Axel said. "Yeah." the girls said in usion. Roxas and Xigbar nodded and Luxord shrugged. Zexions head shot up from looking down, "Wait...maybe the dragons opposite was...the anchor..."

hello! i dont know if anyone even reads these author note things, but im open to requests if you have any!

this is my first story so sorry if it sucks...if you see any mistakes, have any ideas for stuff, anything! please tell me. anyway, thanks for reading! hope you liked it!


End file.
